Inhaler is a device used for delivering atomized liquid into the body via the lungs, which is usually represented by a medical inhaler used in the treatment of asthma and an electronic cigarette for replacing cigarettes.
Similar to the medical inhaler, the conventional electronic cigarette usually employs an atomizing element to atomize the liquid in a wick. However, it is often difficult to control the amount of the liquid in the wick. One effective approach to improve the control accuracy of the amount of liquid is to employ two elements with different liquid conducting rates, such that the liquid can pass these elements orderly, thereby increasing the control accuracy of the amount of liquid. However, this approach exists some disadvantages, such as difficulty to assemble and higher cost.